Chatter
by sarilleny
Summary: Comms are abuzz when the Commander isn't answering his comm—yet again. Just what is he up to? (A short companion piece to Unlikely)


Thematically this didn't fit inside of Unlikely since it isn't from Knuckles' perspective. Just a bit of fun on the comm-lines. The story itself rounds out nicely at exactly 1000 words (just for an extra bit of challenge). Enjoy!

* * *

"Amy here. Does anyone have the Commander's location? He's not answering his comm."

"…"

"…"

"Yeah. I got eyes on him."

"…"

"…"

"Okay… Can you tell him to turn his comm back on so I can talk to him?"

"Is it urgent?"

 _"Well no,_ not urgent exactly but—wait Vector what are you guys even doing down in the west wing of beta deck… there's nothing down there but residential common areas, quarters and… a nursery."

"Oh so yer spyin' on us now _Ames?"  
_

"No, I'm _trying_ to track down the Commander."

"…Hey… now I'm curious too. What is he doing down there?"

 _"Charmy,_ announce yourself when you jump on comms so we know it's you.

"Oh! Right! Sorry Amy."

"…Guys, we talked about unnecessary chatter on the comms. Let's try to keep it to a minimum. Alright?"

 _"…Oh let them talk Silver._ It's a slow day. We'll adjust if there's action. No need to get all spun up about it. _Besides,_ I'd like to know just what the boss is up to down there _too."_

 _"You nosey bunch of morons."_

 _"Espio!_ Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to insult your friends."

"You're standing right next to me Rouge. I _just_ heard you call them all—uhhr…"

 _"Oh dear…_ I'm sorry folks, Espio is indisposed at the moment…"

"This is unfair! _Why am I the only one who gets called out for not announcing myself?"  
_  
 _"Cause yer in a room with Amy."_

"Vector! _Err…_ It's not just you Charmy. _Actually,_ oh… What's that? Attention! Attention everyone! This just in from the Command Center— _announce yourself when you jump on comms!"_

"…"

"Silver here."

"Espio here."

"You know who I am."

"Charmy still here!"

"Hey hey! If y'all'll'all just shut up for a quick sec, I'll toss ya up a live feed from my tablet, 'kay?"

"…"

 _"Okay."_ ; _"_ Alright." ; _"Yeah, I wanna see this."_ ; _"Yes!"_ ; "Sure, whatever."

 _"…"_

 _—_ {::::}—

 _["—Oooh Noooooo!"] ["What happened then Mister Knuckles?"] [Yeah! How did he save da island!?] ["Did it crash and explode?"] ["Nooo! The bad guys can't win!"] ["What happened to da treasure—"]_

 _—_ {::::}—

 _"…"_

"Uh… Is this… what I think I'm hearing?" ; "Are those…?" ; "Is he telling—?"

"…Oh my word, are you _NOT_ all watching the video feed? There's video! Pull up a screen!"

"What! Theres video too—"

 _—_ {::::}—

 _["What happened then!?"] ["Is he gonna be ok?"]_

["Well… the Guardian was injured, and couldn't continue…"]

 _["Oh no!"] ["Ahhh…"] ["Nooo!"] ["But him's da hero!"]_

["Yes well, lucky for him, there was another hero ready to save him."]

 _["Another one! Really?"] ["Who!? Who!? Who—"] ["But heroes don't need to be saved!"]_

["Sometimes they do Jax. Even heroes need help sometimes."]

 _["Den who was it?"] ["Really!?"]["Yeah, who!"] [Who saves da Guardian?] [Who is the other hero?]_

 _—_ {::::}—

 _"This is the most precious thing I've ever seen I my life."_

 _"…Second that."_

 _"Third—and don't worry, I'm recording."_

 _"…"_

 _"He knows their names… How does he know their names?"_

"Quiet guys! I wanna hear the story!"

"Charmz you _know_ the story."

"I do?"

"Shhhhhh!"

 _—_ {::::}—

["It was the Wind Spirit!"]

 _["What!?"] ["But he was bad!"] ["It's a trick!"] ["Really?"]_

["Yes, really! Turns out the Wind Spirit was really a hero all along. He wanted to help the Mountain Guardian, and be his friend."]

 _["But how?"] ["Yaaaaaaay!"] ["Wow! Two heroes?"] ["What happened next!?"]_

["Well kids, I think we're going to have to save the rest until next time."]

 _["Nooooo!"] ["Aww."] ["Please!"] ["Just a little more Mister Commander!"] ["Yeah pweeeease!"]_

["I'm sorry tikes. I promised I wouldn't make you late for bedtime. We'll have to finish next time okay?"]

 _["Pooo."] ["When is that?"] ["Awwwwwwww!"]_

["Hopefully in a couple days. Okay?"]

 _["Awwww."] ["Booo!"] ["Ooo-kaaay."] ["Aaalright."] ["Good night Mister Knuckles."] ["Good night!"] ["Bye!"] ["Bye Mister Knuckles!"]_

["Good night everyone."]

["…"]

["…"]

["…"]

 _["Mister Knuckles Commander?"]_

["…"]

["Oh Mahaea. You're still here. What's up?"]

 _["Mister Knuckles… are you a hero?"]_

["…"]

["Uh… well… I try to be."]

 _["Oh. Okay."]_

["Is something wrong Mahaea?"]

 _["Mmm…. you said in da story sometimes heroes need help… right?"]_

["I did say that. Do you know someone that needs help?"]

 _["My hero."]_

["Did something happened?"]

 _["Ummm… my broder said we can't go home, cause there's bad guys everywhere outside, and mine and his hero can't save us, cause he's losted, and we have ta stay here forever."]_

["…Your brother said that?"]

 _["Mm-hmm."]_

["…"]

[I see. Who… who's your hero, kid?"]

 _["It's Sonic da Hedgehog cause he's really suupwer and nice!"]  
_

["…"]

["Huh… Yeah, he is… really nice."] _  
_

 _["Is he your hero too!?"]_

["He is. Actually, he's… also my friend."]

 _["Really!?" But then… is he losted for you?"]_

["…"]

["…"]

["Yeah…"]

 _["But Mister Knuckles… Maybe since you're really nice and a hero too, you can help my hero and your hero Sonic da Hedgehog be finded, so everyone will be happy again? Just like how da Wind Spirit is gonna help da Guardian in the story?"]_

["Mahaea…"]

 _["Pwease?"]_

["…"]

["…I'll… try my hardest."]

 _["Okay! Then I want you to be my hero too!"]_

["…"]

["…Thanks kid."]

 _["For what?"]_

["You wanna know a secret?"]

 _["Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm!"]_

["There are heroes all around you… All the moms and the dads, and your teacher, and all the people who work here… Each of them is a hero in a different special way. Everyday they keep you safe. And they want the same things you do—for every one to be happy, and to get to go back home. So don't worry too much okay? They won't let the bad guys win."]

 _["And they want to find Sonic?"]_

["Definitely that sweetheart. Okay… now you really should be off. I'm sure you're parents are waiting."]

 _["Alright. Goodnight Mister Hero Knuckles. Thank you for da story."]_

["Night kiddo."]

 _—_ {::::}—

"…"

"Uh, we should… um. There's lots of… _work,_ to get back to— _bad guys to stop…"_

"Yeah, I've gotta—" ; "Right uh— ; "Signing off." ; "Um, yeah. Bye." ; "Charmy out."

"Amy? I'll uh, let him know you're looking for him. 'Kay?"

"Actually… uh… don't. It can wait till his next shift. He works too hard anyway. Just tell him to get some rest."

"Alright. Will do. Vector out."

* * *

END


End file.
